The truth behind your eyes
by SleepingXandra
Summary: Going out for a drink with his colleagues didn't seem like a bad idea at first, but before he knew it Sasuke Uchiha was wearing an orange shirt, watching a soccer game and spending time with the most annoying people he had ever met. And the blue eyed blonde was the most annoying one of them all.


**I know that I should be writing for 'Worse than a lie', but I have been terrible busy and stuck on it. (Yes even after the intro.)**  
**While having a day off I wrote this, because I just love love love SasuNaru/NaruSasu. I will most likely go back to it and fix mistakes so reviews, tips, comments and favourites are always appreciated. :) If you guys like it I'll continue writing on it, if not then that's too bad. :) **

****Title:** **The truth behind your eyes.**  
**Author:** **Me. (SleepingXandra)**  
**Fandom: ****Naruto**  
**Rating:** **M :) (just to be sure)**  
**Pairing:** **Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki &amp; other pairings on the side.**  
**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto and therefor any of the characters. :) The story is mine though!

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!," Kiba yelled as he barged into the room. Following him were Lee, Neji and Shikamaru.

Annoyed by the interruption of his work the dark haired male looked up and glared at his colleagues. "What do you want now Kiba? I told you that I need those reports by the end of the day. Which means you have exactly 15 minutes."

Kiba looked shocked at his watch. "Hehe it will be fine Uchiha! I only need to wrap it up and send it over, but that's not what we came here for."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Okay so what is it then?" His patience wearing thin.

"We wanted to ask if you would join us for a drink after work! Seeing as we don't have to come in tomorrow we thought we could watch the game and get a couple of drinks." Kiba took a seat in front of the desk and rested his legs on the side of the chair.

Sasuke hastily looked at his agenda. He couldn't even remember why they had gotten days off from the big guys. "Hn" Sasuke frowned, he had better things to do than hang around some shabby cafe with his colleagues.

"C'mon Uchiha it'll be great! We'll meet up with some other friends that were also planning to go out for a drink." Lee grinned at him and stuck his thumb up.

"And besides, it's been quite a while since you went out Uchiha. As I remember the last time was on our trip to Switzerland 2 years ago." Neji smirked.

Sasuke groaned at the memories. He had been a complete airhead for 2 weeks after that trip. Never would he try Absinthe again.

"If we would gain a friendship with these people it would do the business good. I heard that they were working for some big corporation in London before they moved here. And last time I checked we needed some new trustworthy people." Neji gave him a serious look.

"An-" Before Kiba could even start his sentence the Uchiha stood up and bended over his computer to shut it off.

"Fine fine, you people won't stop nagging me anyways. Kiba finish that report first and then we'll go." He grabbed his coat and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

They decided to walk for about 15 minutes to a nearby bar. Once they were close Kiba started to grin and dig around in his bag. Fishing out some orange shirts and something that looked an awful lot like crayons.

"Here put this on you guys." He threw the shirts over to the rest. They all started changing out of their office shirts, everyone except the Uchiha himself.

"If you think that I'm putting this on you are awfully mistaken." He threw the orange cloth back to Kiba and wanted to continue walking.

He felt a hand stopping him from continuing and looked around to see Kiba holding him. "You need to put this one, otherwise they won't let us in." He looked at the others to help him out.

"You need to wear something orange Uchiha, otherwise we aren't welcome. The Netherlands are playing today and the guys we are meeting up with wanted to come here to see them." Neji had a small smile playing on his lips. He looked content in his orange shirt. Lee was busy drawing the Dutch flag on his cheeks with the crayons.

Sasuke sighed and started tugging on his tie. As soon as he had changed into the orange shirt he sighed. This is stupid, he should have gone home.

They stepped into the overfull bar and looked around. It was orange, cramped and noisy. The three things Sasuke hated. He followed the others to the back of the place where a huge television was positioned.

"Kiba! Shikamaru!" A big guy stood up and pulled Kiba in for a hug.

"It's good to see you Choji." Kiba grinned at him and sat down on the empty chairs. He motioned the rest to do the same.

"Guys these are; Choji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and the two older guys are Kakashi and Iruka." Kiba pointed to each one of them. "Where's Naruto?" He looked questioning to Choji.

Choji shrugged. "I think he went to the bathroom or something." Kiba nodded waving at the his colleagues. "You guys already know everyone except him here." He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer to the group. "This here is our beloved boss Sasuke Uchiha. We told you guys all about him." He threw a knowing look to Neji, who broke out in a soft laugh.

Sasuke pulled away from Kiba and nodded to the others. Taking a look at them for the first time that they stepped in the bar. 2 girls, he assumed those had to be Ino and Sakura, were staring at him, both blushing furiously once he looked at them. The guy that he assumed must have been Choji, was eating some chips while looking patiently at the screen. Another girl was in a hushed conversation with Neji and the 2 older guys were discussing some sort of business agreements that they were working on. That only left the guy next to him, Gaara was looking at him with interest.

"We've heard a lot about you Uchiha." His voice was cold and if it wasn't for the fact that he was an Uchiha he would have cringed. "I've also heard a great lot about you Gaara, or should I call you Sabaku?" They looked mockingly at each other and their faces bursted out in two pleased smirked. The rest of the table released the breath that they had held once the two had started talking. "It's been a while Sasuke, I thought that you would have killed yourself by overworking."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider by that assumption. "And I thought that the Absinthe had killed you in Switzerland, but we can only hope that that still might happen." Gaara let out a huff before he grabbed his beer.

The game was about to start when about 30 beers were placed in front of them. "There you go you guys! I had to wait in line forever, but now we'll be good for a while." The voice from behind them sounded overly happy and another one joined in once Kiba had looked up at the person.

"Dude! There you are, it's been so long! Come here!" Kiba stood up and locked the other person in a tight hug laughing out loud. "We thought that you were locked in the bathroom. You already know Neji, Shikamaru and Lee and here's our boss, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke who had been in a casual conversation with Gaara before the interruption, turned around and was greeted with a set of bright white teeth and blonde hair that could make the sun jealous. "Good to meet you Sasuke, I've heard a lot about you!" The blonde stuck out a hand and looked questioning at Sasuke when he didn't seem to greet him back.

Sasuke couldn't move it was if he was frozen on the spot. The eyes that were looking at him were the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life. He felt a jab from Gaara in his ribs that brought him back to consciousness. He reached out and shook the hand that was presented to him. "Nice to meet you, but I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**That's the first chapter for you! :) Where you kinda get an idea of the story. I hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
